


训猫

by Yeeyara



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeyara/pseuds/Yeeyara





	训猫

训猫

“本季度的营业利润比上季度同比缩小3.4%，有过2起情节严重的伤人事件。”秘书一边跟着金道英往前走，一边争分夺秒地报告状况。她的老板一身考究西装，打扮一丝不苟，神情严肃听着汇报。

洁白的墙体，光亮的地砖，瓦数不高的照明灯。两人的脚步声在长长的走廊上传响着回音，同不知是哪间房里传来的笑声发出奇怪的混响，更衬得寂静，和会所前厅的富丽堂皇有着巨大的反差。

在这里住着的都是这家会所的“宠物”，是经过驯化培育的类人，专门养来为会所贵宾提供服务的。金道英之前从不接手会所的工作，这是他第一次来这里。

他是一个颇为强调纪律和管理的人，也许得益于他毕业于顶尖管理学院。古板的，学院派的，在某些方面又行之有效的规章条例，在他上任的这几个月中不断推出。

“那个伤人的住在哪一间？让他准备好见我。”金道英这样下达命令。“还有，告诉所有人，在不需要他们发出声音的时候，闭上他们的嘴。”秘书点头称是，传唤来看守负责人，又在指引下去往会客室。

看似奢华却又普通的会客室，在暗处藏着不少邪恶的道具。金道英拉开沙发前的抽屉，里面摆满了五颜六色的性玩具，他往角落撇去，不容易留下痕迹的绳具，皮鞭，还有其他惩罚的小道具，安安静静地躲在最角落里等待被使用。

“笃笃，”门被敲响，金道英抬起头，看到主管牵了人来，皮质的长绳搭在暗红色的颈环上，栗色的发顶上有一对猫耳朵。

是伤人的猫咪吗？

被领进房间的猫咪垂着头，穿着长袖的丝质睡衣和同材质的短裤，双手拽着衣服的下摆，腿并得直又正，一副紧张又警惕的样子。

金道英使了眼色让其他人退出，主管把绳子递给他，金道英扯着绳，让猫咪离得更近一点。

“抬头。”他吩咐。“来了多久了？”

“……一个月多了。”他对上金道英审问的目光，又避开。

“没有教过你，不能伤人？”

“有。”

金道英打量了他一会，大眼睛，猫咪唇，怯生生的表情，无辜又可怜，难以想象他凶起来伤人的一面。

“不喜欢被人碰吗？”

“……”

“这是你必须做的事，不知道吗？像工作一样。我们可不是慈善家，养大一个不会工作的孤儿。”

听着训话的猫咪垂头不语。半晌，金道英突然发力，拽得男孩一个趔趄跌倒在他膝下。金道英踢着他的下巴，逼使他抬起头来对视。

“是怎么凶的？对我重演一遍？”

对方涨红着脸，似有隐忍。金道英知道这不会是一只乖巧的猫咪，从而对他感兴趣起来。

“实际模拟一下吧，好好记住宠物是没有伤人资格的。”金道英解下自己的西装外套，搁在一旁。他是宽肩窄腰的好身材，脱外套也做得气派十足，下一秒就把跪在地上的男孩提起来，甩到宽阔的大床上。

“把衣服脱了。”

他走到暗处，挑选了一根全新的细软鞭子，试着抽甩，鞭子发出了短促的“咻”声。他转头，看到猫咪把衣服脱下，并着膝盖坐在床上，揪着床单看金道英提着鞭子走来，尾巴不安地拍打着床铺。

“害怕吗？今天要给你一点教训。”猫咪的表情惹人怜爱，但金道英想看他更加凶狠的一面。“转过身去，趴着。”

他没有等人跪好，就拉紧皮鞭，对着猫咪的臀部落下狠狠一鞭。

“啊！”不甚高亢的声音，洁白的臀部迅速出现了凸红的印记。他的身子歪向一边，尾巴丧气地垂着，又在金道英的命令下跪回原来的姿势。

“在客人面前是这么乖的吗？”金道英一边问着，一边继续抽打他。

“快，是怎么凶的，让我看看。”

对方只发出痛叫，手肘勉强撑着身体接受着鞭打，拽着床单的手掌越收越紧，金道英观察着他的反应，看到他手臂因为用力凸起的青筋。

“快忍不住了？没关系，给你反抗的权利。”金道英下手一下比一下重，猫咪并不丰满的臀部已经布满了鞭痕。他像是无法继续忍耐一样，终于翻过身躲过落下的皮鞭，敏捷地起身，揪着金道英的衬衫领口将他按倒在地上。

金道英的尾椎骨砸在地上，痛得他呲牙。猫咪出了很多汗，顺着额头湿淋淋地流下来，和挨痛而流出的眼泪混在一块，沾湿了鬓发和刘海。他微微喘着气，抓着金道英的领口，却没有继续动作。

“露出本性了吗？像只未驯化的野猫一样……这样对于男人来说也很有魅力……”金道英说完，发狠了力起身，反剪住他的双手，把他按在地毯上。

“不喜欢床？更喜欢地面吗？”他控制住猫咪的挣扎，“我看，挨揍也很喜欢？我可是感觉到你兴奋了呢。下面都硬了。”他够到掉落在不远处的皮鞭，拿手柄的一端画弄着刚留下的鞭痕，身下的猫咪又痛又爽，被每一下刺激牵动着敏锐的反应。

“不喜欢……这样……放开我！”他一边挣扎着，一边带着哭腔喊，金道英用鞭子捆好他的双手，换成用手玩弄他的臀瓣，探向他股间的入口。那里已经又热又松软，上方，褐色的猫尾巴高高翘起来，尾巴尖部小幅度摆动着。金道英嘲笑他：“变态。”继而探入了一根手指。

承受异物的侵入，他又试图开始挣脱，力气很大，金道英甚至有些制不住他。

“还是第一次吗？这么用力挣扎，受苦的可是你自己。会受伤的。”金道英旋转着插入第二根手指，“既然你也会感觉到舒服，就不要反抗了。”

“不，别……啊！”金道英手指上挑，找到了他有感觉的地方。他跪着的膝盖颤抖着，上半身贴在地毯上，湿软的内壁开始主动吸附着手指。

“你会是很厉害的宠物……嗯，开始吸我了。”感受到猫咪的身体已经准备好接受他，金道英抽出了手指，拉开西装裤的拉链，抵在他湿暖的穴口。

身下的人又开始挣扎，发出不甘愿的哀鸣。金道英贴上他的后背，说：“这是你的命运。”顺着他已经敞开的甬道一插到底。承受着入侵的男孩张着嘴，发不出任何声音，汗水顺着轮廓分明的下巴滴在地毯上。

两个人进行着无声的性事，猫咪累极，在金道英进入时就已经高潮，失了神志一样接受着肉棒的鞭挞，无意识地缩紧自己，只是偶尔发出含混的呻吟。金道英不满他死气沉沉的反应，抽身而出，把他翻身过来，又去咬他张着的嘴唇。

“醒醒，这样不合格，等会又要被打了哦。”他轻拍猫咪的脸，直到对方缓缓恢复神志，才又加快了抽插的速度。醒来的猫咪，终于开始有所反应。两人连接的地方，下头是翘起摆动的尾巴，毛绒绒的。金道英拉动他的尾巴尖，猫咪竖起耳朵发出难耐的痛叫。

“好棒，拉动尾巴就会收得更紧。”金道英对于这个小小的收获感到开心，他俯身去和猫咪接吻，猫咪柔软的舌头开始学会欢迎自己的进入，双腿夹着他的腰部轻轻地蹭着。他的尾巴像一个开关一样，金道英把它拉起，放在嘴边轻轻地咬。猫咪果不其然发出了好听的声音。

带着动物天性的类人，最是不会隐藏自己的欲望。一旦得到完美的开发，就会成为人类最佳的玩具。

很期待他完全绽放的那一天……金道英想着，扣住他因为受过鞭打而红肿的臀部开始加速，他也快要到达顶峰了。交合处发出的响亮“啪！啪！”声响，像是锤动一样，一点一点开发着猫咪好色的天性，只需要很短的时间，他就会成为离不开男人的宠物。金道英带着一种占有的快感，用力抵住了猫咪的深处，开始了痛快的射精。

猫咪呜咽着承受，布满弹性褶皱的内壁还在持续收缩着，随着射入的热浪也达到了高潮。

稍加平复，猫咪便迅速往角落里跑去，缩成了一团躺在地毯上，瞳孔放大得又黑又亮，耳朵疲惫又可怜地垂着。金道英这是猫咪自我保护的表现。他走过去，顺他杂乱的栗色头发，亲吻他的脸庞安慰他。猫咪比刚刚要乖多了，金道英能感觉到他的示弱和服从。

他去咬猫咪头顶的耳朵，对他说“只要你乖乖的……你就会成为最受宠的猫咪。”


End file.
